Naruto Uzumaki
'' |natures = Wind~(Affinity),Yin |family = *Minato Namikaze (Father, deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Lover, Mother) *Jiraiya (Godfather, deceased) *Sakura Haruno (Lover, Public Girlfriend) *Mito Uzumaki (Lover, Kinsman) *Karin Uzumaki (Lover, Kinsman) *Tsunade Senju (Lover, Kinsman) *Fūka Uzumaki (Lover, Kinsman) *Naruko Uzumaki (Lover, Kinsman) *The Family |tools =Chakra Blades, Flying Thunder God Kunai, Fighting Sticks, First Hokage's Necklace |status = Alive |debut = Chapter 1 |location = Konohagakure |joined = Chapter 1 |scenes = Literally can't miss them :D }} Naruto Uzumaki is the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the son of the late Fourth Hokage. Despite a miserable childhood of being seen as a curse on his home village, he rose above it to become a hero of Konoha and to protect those precious to him. Soon targeted by the terrorist group Akatsuki, his life takes an unexpected turn when he is handed a scroll containing an odd technique by a man named Kanji, giving birth to the Eroninja. Personality Naruto is a loving man who puts his family above all else. He has grown much during the events of Eroninja, becoming more mature and reflective. He ponders his actions, and their consequences more carefully. Although, his impulsive drive still rises from time to time. Naruto is caring and attentive to those around him, especially to Members of The Family, and has kept a good deal of his sunny disposition being well humored. Even when using those as means of making people lower their guards, and underestimate him. He still is extremely loyal, and takes his words very seriously. In time Naruto has become less innocent, opening his eyes to other actions, understating that sometimes there's no changing someone's mind or accepting that some are simply too lost in darkness. However, Naruto still has a tendency of expecting the best of people, believing that things will work out for the best but is always ready to act if and when they don't. He believes in hard work, doing the right thing for the right reason without compromising your principles. Abilities Having been the "dead last" of his year while attending Konoha's shinobi Academy, Naruto initially failed to master even basic techniques like the Clone Technique and would later admit to having been a total wreck as a shinobi. However, after his tutelage under Jiraiya and later by an assortment of teachers and his lovers, Naruto developed into a virtual force of nature, eventually reaching a level where he became regarded as one of the top ninja in the world. Ninjutsu Thanks to his teachers and lovers, Naruto managed to greatly diversify his range of options in a fight rather than the over-reliance on the Shadow Clone Technique he displayed while younger. Because of Kanji's scheming, Naruto learned Ero Techniques. These formed the basis from which Naruto would seek to bring peace to the world. Ero Techniques Upon studying Kanji's scroll, Naruto attuned his chakra to allow him to use the techniques within. Temptations Touch injects his chakra into a woman he targets, making her very aroused around him and more receptive to his suggestions. Should this progress to sex, upon ejaculating inside them near or within the womb, the woman will be under the effects of the Binding. This allows the user to control the woman's body with commands, to a great extent, although he tries to avoid ever using this effect. It also lowers the woman's inhibitions about different kinds of sexual activities. Because of the overwhelmingly positive nature of the true feelings his harem feels towards him, the Binding changes the color of Naruto's standard chakra from blue to yellow; the effects of this change are unknown. Over time, Naruto has come to rely on these techniques less, as he gains confidence and skill in the art of vanilla seduction. Kiyomi gave him the ability to release powerful pheromones at will, which arouses nearby women and agitates nearby men. Space-Time Ninjutsu After growing attracted to Naruto, Kiyomi decides to teach Naruto the famed Flying Thunder God Technique. After applying his seal to something, Naruto can use the technique to warp to any marked location instantaneously, with no time delay between when he disappears and reappears at that location. This allows him avoid nearly anything he desires, irrespective of their speed. To escape the need to apply the seal mid-fight, Naruto makes use of his father's pre-marked , which let him to move around the battlefield with more ease and even while the kunai are in flight. Jiraiya taught Naruto how to use the Summoning Technique in order to summon toads. Despite mastering the technique enough to call forth summons like Gamabunta with his own chakra, Naruto has confessed the he doesn't utilize the technique efficiently in his fighting style. Rather, he only summoned them when fighting other giant summons or Tailed Beasts, much to Gamabunta's annoyance. Nature Transformation After training with Kakashi and Yamato, and receiving advice from Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto learns to use the Wind Release nature transformation, his elemental affinity. The initial fruits of this labor took the form of the shockingly powerful Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. This technique is extremely complex, such that even the Fourth Hokage wasn't able to develop it, and as such cannot be copied by Kekkai Genkai abilities. The technique flies extremely fast when thrown, as even Hiruko couldn't escape it despite possessing Swift Release. Upon hitting a target, it will either cut through them or else create a devastating explosion. The chakra explosion unleashes a countless number of attacks, which take the form of microscopic chakra needles that severe the opponent's cells from their chakra network. Any opponent who takes the full force of the technique will die, even if they are otherwise immortal. Even a glancing blow with the chakra explosion will leave the opponent emaciated and facing widespread necrosis. However, if used as a melee attack, the user will also experience these effects on the hand that used the attack, although to a much lesser extent. From training with Koharu, Naruto learns how to shoot bullets of air from his mouth. After training with Temari to overcome his poor chakra control and refine his skill with wind-natured chakra, Naruto expands his skill set with it. He develops Wind Release: Rotation for a useful defensive barrier that deflects attacks away from him. He also creates the Mini-Rasenshuriken, allowing him to inflict severe damage on an opponent while minimizing the risk of hitting an ally and saving on chakra. After some experimentation, Naruto develops an imploding shadow clone which when dispersed sucks in all surrounding objects and environment into a tightly packed ball. However, it requires Sage Mode to function. Shadow Clone Naruto's initial strategy with shadow clones was to overwhelm his opponents with sheer numbers. After training with his lovers however, he refines develops other ways to make the technique far more versatile. Yūgao teaches Naruto the ANBU black-ops technique of creating Exploding Shadow Clones, which eventually becomes his favorite cloning technique. In order to speed up the his mastery of new skills, Naruto makes use of the ability of Shadow Clones to pass their knowledge and experience to the original. This has allowed him to learn the Al-Bhed language quickly, and even master techniques like the Inuzuka clan's in record time. After training to overcome his poor chakra control with Temari, Naruto’s efficiency with shadow clones doubled so that he now creates four clones while expending the same amount of chakra as he previously needed to create two clones. Naruto can also use the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to create Shadow Clones of ninja tools like shuriken and kunai. Normal shadow clones cannot survive the rigors of sex and will be dispelled, so Naruto develops K-Clones which have some of the Nine-Tailed Fox's Tailed Beast chakra mixed into them for added durability. Unlike a normal clone, K-Clones can enact the Binding, but it comes in a variation known as the Dibble Stick Technique. Senjutsu After the death of his master Jiraiya, Naruto studies senjutsu (sage techniques) under the toad Fukasaku along with his future lover, Naruko. Within a month, the two of them manage to master the powerful Sage Mode. By balancing his physical and spiritual energies (as with normal chakra) long with natural energy (the energy given off by the planet), Naruto can enter this mode. Empowering all of one's techniques, Naruto gains monstrous physical strength, enough to throw mountain sized summons, and speed fast enough to shock Tsunade into thinking he had teleported. He could even react fast enough to avoid Amaterasu in this mode by throwing and teleporting to a kunai before the high speed black flames could reach him. His added strength and stability also enables Naruto to throw and maintain his Rasenshuriken, as well as to create imploding shadow clones. This mode also grants Naruto sensory abilities, allowing him to detect hidden opponents by their chakra and avoid unseen chakra based attacks fired at him. This even allows him to sense opponents who hide their position using Genjutsu. Tailed Beast After his mother took residence in Kiyomi's original body, Naruto gained easier access to the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox. This empowered his techniques, and even allowed him to throw the Rasenshuriken, but still had the drawback of harming Naruto after extended usage. When using the chakra under Kushina's control, the chakra took on the shape of a woman instead of a fox. After transporting Kushina into a body of her own after she opened his seal, Naruto gained full access to the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox, as well as the knowledge Kiyomi and Kushina had on how to use its power. This allows Naruto to enter the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, cloaking him in a bright, yellow chakra cloak. This state grants Naruto extreme speed, such that Naruto perceives the world around him to move very slowly when he runs. His strength increases enough to let him throw a kunai extremely high in the sky, and to tangle with a Tailed Beast. In this form, he can create small Tailed Beast Balls that can even destroy the powerful barriers of the religious caste. Like Kiyomi, this state also gives Naruto her ability to detect negative emotions given off by others, allowing him to even see through disguised or hidden opponents because of the ill intent they have. The form can progress even further into Tailed Beast Mode, boosting his abilities even more and even allowing Naruto to construct a mountain sized chakra construct of the Nine-Tailed Fox. With it, he can fire off full-sized Tailed Beast Balls to devastating effect. Miscellaneous Fūka taught Naruto Execution By Kiss so that he could mask his chakra signature from sensors familiar with his chakra. The technique allows him to absorb chakra (primarily from one of his lovers), temporarily giving his chakra a new affinity and signature for use with his Menma disguise. When using it on Yoshino, he can utilize Yin Release to use a weakened version of the Nara clan's Shadow Imitation Technique and temporarily paralyze opponents whose shadows touch his. From Haku, he learned to use Silent Killing to eliminate foes just through his sense of hearing when vision is obscured. In order to assist him in fighting against Sharingan wielders like Madara and Sasuke, Tōka taught Naruto how to break genjutsu with willpower alone. Even when adding Mikoto to the training, he proved capable of breaking the genjutsu of her matured Sharingan just as well. Jiraiya sent Naruto a scroll from which he learned the Transparent Escape Technique. His skill with it is high enough to completely hide him from sight. Kiyomi taught Naruto how to use Fuinjutsu, or Sealing Techniques, with Kushina even teaching him how to apply them with one hand. To carry out secret exchanges and training, Naruto learned how to create Privacy Barriers, and even embedded his Flying Thunder God seal into the seal formula of said barriers. He has also learned how to apply the complex Fox Mark Seal to his lovers. Fighting Style While not originally exceptional at taijutsu, Naruto greatly develops his martial arts prowess from training with his various lovers such as Yūgao and Tsunade. Jiraiya notes the Tsunade has had on his taijutsu, although at the time noting the lack of the extreme strength Tsunade put behind the attacks. After taking over fighting San for Naruto, Pakura was very impressed that Naruto had managed to fight so evenly against the man's taijutsu. Since learning the Flying Thunder God Technique, Naruto was trained to utilize it effectively in a fight. He can now move around marked locations on the battlefield instantaneously, making hitting him extremely difficult. With it, Naruto proved capable of matching Hiruko despite him powering up with his ritual and earning Hiruko's praise. After mastering Sage Mode, Fukasaku taught Naruto the sage martial art, . This fighting style takes advantage of the aura of natural energy that surrounds sages to deliver powerful secondary attacks. The follow-up attack is invisible to all non Sages, and because it follows in the wake of the initial attack, it makes a good counter to wielders of the Sharingan since they usually avoid attacks by narrow margins. This style allowed his to dominate Sasuke when he fought him at the Fire Daimyō's summer home, much to Sasuke's shock. He was even able to fight two of the past Kazekage by himself and impressing them. In recent chapters, Naruto's skill with Taijutsu has grown to match Tsunade herself. While this may have been in a spar, Tsunade frequently reminded her lover to not hold back against her lending credence to Naruto's growth. Under the tutelage of his lovers Yūgao and Miya Asama, Naruto expands his fighting abilities to include Kenjutsu (swordsmanship). While he can use traditional swords, Naruto’s blades of choice are the Chakra Blades Asuma left behind for him. Because of his varied instructors, his style was noted by the First Kazekage to be of Konoha but mixed with some Kiri influences. By channeling Wind-natured chakra into the blades, Naruto can increase the cutting power enough to slice through limbs and steel. He can also spontaneously increase the cutting range of the blades to kill opponents who only dodge the the initial range of the steel blades before he flows the wind chakra into them. Because she aimed to kill Kisame (whose Samehada can devour chakra), Miya fights while using minimal chakra and keeps it under tight control. From his training with her over the years, Naruto has also become skilled at fighting this way. For their one year and two months anniversary, Tenten gifted Naruto a pair of fight sticks to fight opponents without having to kill them. When flowing his chakra into the sticks, they vibrate fast enough to shatter stone and bone. Intelligence While initially fairly dimwitted, Naruto eventually develops a fairly keen intellect. Yūgao taught him how to remember events more easily by having him be rewarded for correctly recalling where he made mistakes in their spars. Even Kakashi becomes impressed with him, seeing him as having the sort of analytical mind a Kage needs to have. Under the direction of lovers like Tsunade and Koharu, he grows enough to read complex situations well enough to out maneuver various antagonists and their goals. Koharu notes that he was always good at getting out of trouble, so he started learning how to channel that into avoiding trouble altogether where possible. Perhaps most obviously (though not just his own doing), he has kept his harem a secret from almost the entire world, and even from his enemies. Increased Chakra Control Thanks to training from his lovers, Naruto's chakra control has now improved to the point where he can utilize many of his techniques with one handed hand seals (with the exception of Shadow Clone) such as the Rasengan and the creation of the less powerful bunshin technique. This is notable in that Naruto had never been able to form a perfect clone of this type in the past.